stopping the fight
by laurenwassonothere
Summary: what if Sakura stopped the fight between naruto and sasuke at the vally of the end?
1. stopping it

Hi hi! My second story hehe! Tell me if ya like it I'm trying my best to write stories and keep the chapters up lol.

**Chapter 1**

When Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at Valley of the End little did they know Sakura and Kakashi are following them but, Kakashi and Sakura got split up by Gaara. So Kakashi is with Gaara and Sakura is all alone with the dog of Kakashis. Until Sakura sees Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the End.

She runs and while Sasuke was just about to hit Naruto with his chidori Sakura step in and took the hit for Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto turned into their normal form and rush over to get Sakura out of the water. Kakashi and Gaara heard a faint scream and quickly sped up to where the scream was heard.

Sakura faintly opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Naruto by her side saying her name. After Sasuke was done saying her name he checked Sakura over to see where he hit her. He felt so bad right now.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and said "we need to get her to a hospital now." Sakura ignored the fact that she was bleeding badly and blue-ish chakra surrounded her hands and healed herself. It didn't work a lot, but it was enough to keep up until they reached the hospital.

Naruto was in deep thought, thinking of how Sakura saved his life and how Sasuke wasn't playing around and was going to kill him. Sasuke looked at Sakura and thought how brave Sakura was to jump in front of Naruto. Then Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and just about dropped Sakura.

Kakashi took notice of this and quickly grabbed Sakura from Sasuke's arms. Sakura was out cold again and about one hour after that Sakura was in the hospital and Kakashi was by her side. Sakura woke up two days later and asked Kakashi and Naruto what happened. Naruto just stared blanked at the window and Kakashi was staring into Sakura's eyes. Kakashi told Sakura what happened and then looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said thank you so much and he walked over to Sakura and lightly hugged Sakura. Then there was a knock at the door. Sasuke walked in and walked over to Naruto and Kakashi and said he needed to talk to Sakura alone. They listened and got out, but before Naruto did he whispered something into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke gave him a deadly glare and Naruto left the room. Sasuke sat near Sakura's bed and just stared at her. Sakura got uncomfortable and asked what he wanted. He then stared out the window and asked her why she took the shot for Naruto. Sakura looked at him and said, "I don't want him to die."

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she had grown another head and he said, "what?" Sakura then said you heard me and Sasuke felt a little hurt at that point and felt the room. Sakura stared at the ceiling and started to think. Then she drifted off to sleep wondering what she was going to do. Then after about 15 minutes Ino ran in and screamed, "Oh my god, Sakura are you ok?!

What did that teme do to you!?" Then Tenten and Hinata walked in. Hinata thanked Sakura a lot for saving Naruto since she had a crush on him for about ever. Tenten shut the door quietly and then closed the curtains so no one could hear what she was about to say, but then Tenten asked the question that Sakura feared she would never have to answer.

Hah sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I'll tell you in the next chapter well review or flame tell me what you think about it !!


	2. why?

"Why did you do it, Sakura", Tenten asked. "I don't know...I guess that I have feelings for Naruto, but I also like Sasuke." He told me he loved me before I got here, so I just don't know. "SAKURA", Tenten screamed, "have you not noticed that Sasuke will never love you, he's making this shit up!"

Tenten continued, "Sasuke just wants you so he can rebuild his clan!". "I guess I've never thought of that.., thanks Tenten", said Sakura. "I'm giving up on Sasuke, no matter how hard it'll be, I won't give up." Sakura started, "I really want to get to know Naruto better also, Tenten, could you erm, please tell him that…?"

"Hah sure, I'm glad you finally are giving up on Sasuke!", Tenten says while patting her on the back. "Well I'll see yah later, I gotta go meet Neji hehe", Tenten said. "Ok, but play safe". Sakura said while Tenten was walking. "Oh yeah and Tenten?." "Yeah?", Tenten said. "USE A CONDOM!", Sakura lectured. Tenten blushed a deep shade of red and said, "SAKURA, WE ARN"T DOING THAT".

At that moment someone knocked at the door and someone with a black cape and hood came in, so Tenten left. "Errr, who are you?", Sakura asked. "Oh me, ha-ha silly!, the stranger said. "It's me Ino, the nurses said I was to loud and kicked me out so I cape to dress up as someone else, duh!" the stranger now known as Ino said.

"Oh, you scared me, Ino!", Sakura said. "So who are you spouse to be?", Sakura asked. "Sasuke, the one and only emo king, isn't obvious?", Ino said. Then, another person knocked on the door and Sakura yelled for the person to come in. Naruto came waltzing in and waved. "Hi, Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't really respond earlier.", Naruto started. "I was thinking about some things, yah know?", naruto said.


End file.
